Clean Up
by Loopstagirl
Summary: A dirty rescue results in everyone needing to get cleaned up, not just the machinery.


**I own nothing!**

**This is SO not my fault, Angel-Sue made my mind crash down into the gutter and then... oh, then I dragged her down with me, maybe it was my fault...**

The hot jets of water hit his body hard, massaging out the tension as they kneaded into his skin with intensity not many could take. Rivets of water stained black ran down his chest and back, leaving sooty paths in their wake. His arms rose as fingers threaded into his hair, wincing as they came away heavy with coal dust from where the tunnels had almost collapsed on him. That was why he needed the hot water, why he was trying to drive away the persistent ache that had taken up residence in his upper back.

He locked his fingers together, stretching them up towards the shower head with a deep groan as he stretched the muscles, the ache feeling good as he worked it out. He let his fingers curl over the top of the shower as he arched into the position, eyes falling shut as the relief slowly began to build. He knew he couldn't stay like that forever, but he was sure going to make the most of it while he could as the ache finally gave way and began to relent slightly. He pulled back, resuming his previous position as he attempted to scrub more of the dirt out of his hair. The water was still running black, even when he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, completely dousing himself and making every fibre of his being a subject to the hot water.

He didn't know how long he stood there for, losing himself to the feeling of slowly becoming clean. It felt as if he hadn't been clean for so long, and with each droplet of water that hit his skin and then worked a meandering path down his body, it was washing away more than just the rescue. It was washing away the responsibility, the memories of what had happened out there. He would never forget; he would never allow himself to forget. But he could allow himself to feel human again.

Eventually, the water stopped running black and he stopped feeling the heat quite so much. Finally opening his eyes, he looked down to find that he was glistening wet, but that all traces of dirt had now been driven from his body. He was clean once more.

Snapping off the water, he sighed. It was time to face the world again. The door swung open silently as he stepped from the shower, shaking his leg slightly to remove some of the droplets still clinging in a tantalising manner onto his skin. It was almost hypnotising as they gave up their hold and slowly ran down his leg, finding a path different from any that had come before. Another sigh crossed his lips as he reached out, pulling the towel towards him. For a moment, he simply stood there how he was as he ran it through his hair, finally ridding himself of the feeling that he was covered in dirt.

Eventually, however, he wound it around his waist and Scott went to get dressed.

-X-

The mud seemed to stain every inch of him. Places he was sure were covered by the uniform seemed smeared with something he would rather not think about. His ankle still gave the occasional throb from where he had slipped and fingers wrapped around it, trying to ease the ache. They were softer hands than those of his brothers, not used to the amount of field work. They had a more delicate task, sweeping over the buttons that enabled the operation to be fully functional.

But not this time. This time he had been out there as well and he could only grimace as he stared down at himself before stepping into the shower and turning the heat up. It wasn't that the space station didn't have hot water, it just didn't get to quite the same temperatures as it did down here. The room steamed up and he could feel a slight flush working its way across the top of his chest and spreading up his neck and onto his cheeks. It was almost invisible though, hidden under the mud smears that decorated his torso in a way he hadn't seen before.

Knowing it was going to be a challenge to remove the markings, he sighed, reaching for the soap. Soft, white lines of bubbles cut through the mud, making his skin look even more streaked than before as he began to gradual task of cleaning himself up. The mud was stubborn though and didn't want to shift and more than once, his grip on the soap almost gave way from where even his fingers weren't quick enough to hold onto the slippery substance.

After what felt like an age, his chest at least was clean and he paused. He spent so long with his head tilted back, staring up at the heavens that he did the opposite this time. He let it roll forward until his chin was resting on his chest, taking a deep breath as the water began to massage the muscles in his neck and across the top of his shoulders, relieving tension that he didn't know had been building and causing him to lean forward. His head rested on the shower door, hair falling into his eyes as he pressed against the glass, but he didn't have the energy to do anything about it. He could lose himself like this; let his mind drift back to the vast emptiness of space where his physical being spent most of its time inhabiting. There wasn't often his mind could go there as well, however and he was going to take every chance he could. He was relaxed.

But right now, he had all the time in the world as the water did his work for him and began gradually rinsing the mud off from the rest of his body while he just stood there. As the dirty water pooled at his feet for a second before being washed away, John knew why he usually preferred it up in space.

-X-

Oil was smeared all across his hands and he knew that he had streaks of it down his face as well, not to mention through his hair from where he had run his fingers through it in frustration. The water was filling the sink and he gripped onto the edge, his stained fingers providing a stark contrast to the crisp whiteness of the sink. He slowly looked up into he could look at himself in the mirror, forcing himself to meet his own eyes the way he always did after a rescue. He had done his best, they had saved whoever they could.

His reflection just blinked at him and he sighed, dropping his gaze to the now full sink and snapping the water off. He slowly dipped his hands in, smiling as the water lapped around his wrists and cupped some. He brought it slowly up, part of him fascinated by the trickle that was steadily escaping his cupped hands before splashing it across his face and repeating the process. Dripping wet, his lips parted as he breathed through the water and he let the falling drops take away everything he had been feeling, trickling away until they had disappeared down the drain. Running a hand across the back of his neck, he rolled into the touch and let the tension drain from his body.

Reaching out, he turned the shower on, snatching his hand back before it got soaked. He peeled his way out of the filthy t-shirt that had taken most of the oil once he had rolled down his uniform. His whole body seemed to ripple slightly as he wriggled out of it, but he felt much better once it was off. Thumbs hooked into his waistband before the rest of his clothing followed suit and he breathed easy for a moment, relishing in the feeling of not having the fabric stuck against him in the way it had been. He tested the water before gingerly stepping in, almost moaning in relief as the jets of water greeted him. He might not have been so oil stained now that clothing had been removed, but he could still feel the water cutting tracks through the unpleasant feeling that had been left on his skin.

It felt wonderful to feel it all washing away. He took a step back until he was properly under the jets, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes even as he caught some of the water in a slightly opened mouth. This was what he had been looking forward to for hours now and he rolled his head, letting the water wash away the last few hours. He eventually reached out to the side, taking hold of the shampoo before massaging it into his scalp and feeling the bubbles running down his back and down the back of his legs. But as he finally felt the oil being washed away, Virgil knew that when it came to the maintenance of his 'bird, he would always allow himself to get filthy if it meant she was in good shape.

-X-

He stood completely naked in the middle of the bathroom, placing his hands on his lower back as he twisted his upper body. He kept going until he heard a soft click, then exhale and slowly let himself move back around to a more natural position. He paused for a moment before doing the same thing but in the opposite direction before leaving his hands in the centre of his back and leaning back. The thundering of water could be heard behind him, but he ignored it for now as he continued to try and get the kinks out of his body. As rescues went, it hadn't been a particularly physical one for him, but sitting in the confined space of the Mole for hours did more damage than if he had been attempting to dig through by hand.

Finally, however, he felt as if he had movement back. He shook out his body one last time and grinned when he could do so with ease before stepping under the water. Unlike the rest of the family, he had his cool. He found it clouded his senses too much if he steamed up the room in the way they were prone to do, but the cool water running over him woke him up. Within seconds, he was feeling more refreshed and he let his mind wander as his hands methodically moved. He knew his body well, probably better than the rest of the family knew their own. He had had no choice, he had to know his limits.

He scrubbed himself down, but didn't take the same care and consideration the rest of his brothers were doing. He didn't see the point. The only thing that worked for him after a rescue was a good long swim, but he knew that he had to wait until debriefing for that and there was no way he would be allowed to stay in his uniform through that, not considering the state of it. So he had dutifully gone to clean up, but found that he was just running soapy fingers through his hair rather than washing it properly. It still caused enough bubbles for him to tilt his head back to stop it running into his eyes, running his hand along the back of his neck in order to remove the bubbles from collecting there.

With a roll of his shoulders that sent the bubbles skittering down his back, he reluctantly shut the water off again. Just because he hadn't intended to have a long one the way his brothers had, that didn't mean that he hadn't been enjoying it. But he knew that if he wanted to get the debriefing over so he could get in the pool, he would need to move. Stepping out, he flicked the towel over himself with casual ease before leaving it hanging over his shoulder and making his way into his bedroom. Pulling on nothing other than a pair of swimming shorts, Gordon really hoped the debriefing would go quickly.

**Well that's me gone...**


End file.
